Recently, a portable terminal such as a mobile phone has been common to such an extent that almost everyone ranging from adults to teenagers carries a portable terminal. Furthermore, the portable terminal is becoming a necessity of modern life. Although such a portable terminal offers great convenience to modern life, various bacteria existing on the portable terminal may have a bad effect on a user's body because the portable terminal is carried at all times. In particular, most of portable terminals which are recently used include a touch screen operated through a touch of a user's finger. Thus, when a screen area of a portable terminal is insanitary, a user becomes highly likely to be infected with harmful bacteria. Recently, a sterilization device has been proposed, which is capable of sterilizing a mobile phone during a charging operation.
The conventional sterilization device includes a sterilization unit using a UV lamp, and is configured to charge only a battery of the mobile phone or charge the mobile phone using an adapter. In the conventional sterilization device, however, the UV lamp occupies a large space to thereby make it difficult to design a product. Thus, the conventional sterilization device has a limit to miniaturization and ultra-miniaturization. Furthermore, the conventional sterilization device cannot perform sterilization at the same time while the portable terminal is charged. When the UV lamp is broken by an external impact, mercury or the like leaking from the UV lamp may cause environmental pollution, and have a fatal influence on user's health. Furthermore, due to the characteristic of the UV lamp, the UV lamp cannot intensively sterilize a specific portion of the portable terminal. Thus, the sterilization efficiency inevitably decreases.